Don't Let Him Become
by Psychic101
Summary: Don't Let Him Become... Short summary but longer story


This is the same as "Don't Let Me Become" except the title is different and a few things in the story line. Juliet doesn't marry Lassiter because people were getting on me about that so I changed it (I'm a people pleaser).

I thought about writing this after I read "Tangled" By SoRightItsWrong. Its writing is similar to "Tangled" But my own ideas. I hope you enjoy!

I Do not own Psych!

* * *

><p>Don't Let Him Become…<p>

00000000000

The thirty-four year old man opened his mail. He opened the white envelope. It was a wedding invitation to _her_ and _his_ wedding. He felt the tears start forming in his eyes…

0000

Wait, he says we have to start from the beginning…

The very beginning so you'll understand.

000

Don't Let Him Become…

000

His father. His father was a cop, a much respected cop. Even though he'll never admit it, he loved his father and was proud of him. He would even dream about being exactly like his father.

His mother. His mother who was sweet, and caring. She was always there to stop him if he went too far, and to push him if he went too close. A respected woman in the neighborhood. He looked up to his parents.

His friend. His friend who he'd always know would be there for him. A friend who he could count on to brighten up his days…

000

Are you listening?

Are you paying attention?

Are you out there?

Will you listen to his life and troubles?

Or will you stop and be like everyone else?

000

His friend. His friend who he'd always know would be there for him. A friend who he could count on to brighten up his days. A person he could bond with and play with. A lifelong friend.

000

Don't Let Him Become…

000

Them. His parents had a strong relationship. But one day it slipped. His perfect childhood. His mother left and his father drank.

000

Are you getting it?

Good.

Let's move on…

000

He's now eighteen years old. He walks up the stairs dressed in his cap and gown when he hears his name. He shakes the principal's hand and looks into the smiling faces of his parents, except…. They aren't here. First row, two to the left of the middle isle and its empty; the two chairs mock him.

000

So are you going to listen?

I hope so because this man has so much to say…

0000

He's twenty-eight and he just finished traveling the world. He didn't expect to see his father so soon. He visited his friend and became a thing he knows doesn't exist…A psychic.

The next week he walks into the diner. It's a normal day. The sun is shining and the sky is clear except he meets her. The love of his life.

00000

It has now been six years. _He_ and _her_ are together, and are madly in love with one another. He decides to propose but… she says no.

0000000

It was a classic Romeo and Juliet tale; except he wasn't Romeo….

0000

The thirty-four year old man opened his mail. He opened the white envelope. It was a wedding invitation to _her_ and _his_ wedding. He feels the tears start to form in his eyes. He looks at the card and lays it on the table.

0000

Are we near the end?

Are you getting tired of listening to one man's cries?

Are you going to help?

He is trying to convince you…

00000

He sits in a black suit. The day is not normal. The sun isn't shinning and it's raining. But they continue with their plans. She walks down the aisle, right past him. She doesn't even acknowledge that he is there. She reaches the altar and the priest starts. He blocks out most of it. He needs to stop the tears from falling for his lost love.

"Do you Josh Tucker take Juliet O'Hara…"

000

He isn't looking for your pity or your sympathy.

He just wants someone to listen to his life.

0000

Don't Let Him Become….

0000

The man who is jealous of the new man who has _her_. The man who lived his life alone.

His father: Who never married after he lost his love.

His mother: Who left and never came back.

His friend: Who married and moved on.

Them. Don't Let Him Become like them. A normal person. He wants to be different.

000

He congratulates you for making it through.

He thanks you for listening and hearing his calls….

000

But wait? What happened to the man?

0000

He sits alone in his house.

In the same city he was raised, where he lost his love.

Except he isn't truly alone…because he has alcohol.

0000000000

It may have been too late to help him. But is it too late to help others like him?

Well is it?

Will you help?

0000000000

I guess not…

* * *

><p>Re-edited by me cousin (ElocinAkira)<p> 


End file.
